Leanne Snape and Family Part 1
by Leanne Walker
Summary: Hello, my name is Leanne. This is a start of my life when me niece came to Hogwarts. Please be kind as this is my first Harry Potter story.


I don't own any characters they all belong to JK Rowling.

I don't own the story Twas the Night Before Christmas

I do own any new ones….

Please be Kind this is my first…

This is a standalone story and not attached to any books. Everyone is alive.

The Knight Boat is mine…. Think The Knight Bus; however it needs a water source large enough for it to pop up, so the water source needs to be wide and long enough for the boat to be land however it doesn't need to be link to the Ocean. When travelling on The Knight Boat you need to book it at least 1 week in advance.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chapter 1

As I lay down I looking towards our bathroom door, waiting for Severus to walk out. When he finally did, he was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. "Are you coming to bed or am I getting up and pulling you into this bed?" I asked as I sat up and leaning forward showing him my big rounded breasts.

Jumping on to the bed and tackling me. "Does that…" Kissing my lips. "Answer you're…" While his left hand started handling my breast while his thumb and fore finger was rubbing over my nipple. "Question about…" Just then he stopped kissing me and started sucking on my right breast. "About me coming…"

Just then I heard our 2 month old crying from the Nursery. "Maybe, if we ignore her, she might go back to sleep?" As I looked towards the Nursery door.

"I'll just go and check on her, you feed her before you put her down, maybe she just needs a nappy change. Don't go anywhere, I'll be back to finish what I have started." At that Severus got up and walked out our room and walked into the Nursery.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Hello my name is Leanne Snape, 30 years young. I'm happily married for 2 years and have a 2 month old little girl called Ellyn April Snape. She named after both her Grandmothers. El from Severus and Lyn from my Mum and April from my Favorite month.

I've been working at Hogwarts for over 3 years as a School Councillor. It has its ups and downs. Severus is the Potions master teacher, and Head of Slytherin house. He not long turned 50, and sense Ellyn was born he has been thinking about retiring.

As for me I'm happy as can be as long as we can have sex tonight. Neither of us has to work as Severus is well off, when his parents died they left him a small fortune and a Manor and a several houses around the world including the one I rented out from him in Australia.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Where were we?" Severus asked when he called back in. "Ellyn, just needed her nappy change." And climbed back into bed lying next to me.

"You were sucking…" I started as I pulled him down to my right breast. "And your hand was here…" I continued as I put his left hand to my other breast.

"Know I remember. Bloody hell Lee, I have missed this. I'm happy that I know can finally make love to my wife." Severus continued while his left arm moved from my breast and moved slowly over my tummy and down towards my clitoris.

"Yes Sev, please I need you to touch me." I whispered while groaning out loud. At that Sev slowly inserted a finger in to my Virginia and slowly bring it in and out while rubbing his thumb, slowly against my clitoris.

Arching my back. "MMMM stop teasing me."

In and out getting faster, then he stopped long enough to inserting a second finger, and releasing my beast and giving me a milky kiss after I started shaking. "That's right Lee, groan for me. Tell me what you want?"

Coming down from my first Orgasm in a while. "I want you inside me now." At that Severus entered me in one quick movement and started pumping quicker and quicker. "Yes Severus…" I called out as, he went quicker, "Kiss me…" a few minutes later another Orgasm hit and his seed spilling into me.

"Is that what you wanted was it my love?" Severus asked as he pulled out and rolled over to his side and pulled me with him.

"Yes Sev, I have waited way to long for us to have sex." I answered.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Two hours later I hear could Ellyn crying from the Nursery. So I untangled myself from Severus, and climbed out of bed and put on some pants and wrapping a robe around me. "SSHH Ellyn, you don't want to wake up your Daddy do you?" I asked as I picked her up and change her bottom, and sat down in the rocking chair so that I could feed her.

"Too late my love, I'm awake." Answered Severus as he walked up from behind me.

"Are you ready for the new school year tomorrow? I know how much you love those Dunderheads?" I asked after Ellyn had enough and I had burped her.

"Are you ready for the new School year? Is your room, already for you and Ellyn?" Severus answered as he laid Ellyn back down in the cot.

"Yes, Albus has made sure that I was comfortable in the room. He said that I could do whatever I needed to make it more homely for us." I answered as we climbed back into bed. "Dobby and Macy have both Volunteered to help me/us out when we need it. I know that some of the Kids will be willing to help as well."

"Over my dead body will any of those students be looking after my Child? I would rather have the House elves do it." Severus complained as he cuddled me closer.

Nodding my head, I yawned and closed my eyes mumbling. "Yes dear. However my Niece is starting at Hogwarts this year. And I will be letting her look after Ellyn if I need her to."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

The next morning as we waited for the students to arrive I was sitting in the lounge room reading an article on the best way to handle teenage boys. At the same time I was taking notes on about the Article. "Macy?" I called out as I stood up couple hours later.

"You called out for Macy miss." Answered the House elf.

"I'm heading for the Welcome back feast. Ellyn is asleep and will need to be fed soon. So when she is awake and is changed bring her to the Great Hall and I'll feed her ok." With Macy her nodding her head I headed out.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

While I sat next Severus at the head table waiting for the Students to enter I notice Macy walking in carrying a crying Ellyn. "Dam, I was hoping that Ellyn would wait until after the sorting was done before she wanted a feed."

"You know Albus did say that you can feed her at the table on special occasions. You just need to cover yourself up." Severus whispered into my ear as Macy handed over Ellyn.

"I know, but still what if they work it out. That I'm feeding my daughter under the blanket?" I whispered back.

"If they do, they will see that you love her very much and she's is hungry. It's up to you." Severus answered as the students started walking in and sitting down at one of the four House tables.

Turning around looking over my shoulder at Severus, I nodded to him to block her so that I could latch Ellyn onto her breast and to cover her up. After turning back around I just nodded and continued on as if nothing had happened. At that Minerva walked in leading the first years.

"When I call out your name, I want you come up here and sit down on the stool and I'll put on this hat onto your head. From here you will be sorted into one of four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

Adams, Matthew (Gryffindor).

Addams, Tracey (Ravenclaw).

Andrews, Stacey (Gryffindor).

Andrews, William (Hufflepuff).

Angelica, Steven (Slytherin).

Aoki, Serena (Slytherin).

Aron, Hesta (Hufflepuff).

Babler, Valda (Ravenclaw).

Banks, Andrew (Ravenclaw).

Baron, Anika (Hufflepuff)."

As the list went on Ellyn had stopped feeding and I had burped her. Handing her over to Severus so that I could fix myself up.

"Franklin, Ann (Gryffindor).

Franks, Jackson (Ravenclaw).

Granger, Kevin (Hufflepuff)."

Sadly before my Niece was called up Ellyn decided she had enough and started screaming. So I stood up and took Ellyn in my arms and walked out of the Great Hall and started walking down to the Dungeons. After I had put Ellyn down I headed back to the Great Hall in time for dinner.

When everything was eaten Albus stood up. "Welcome New Students and Old Student. There are a couple of announcements and then everyone can leave and go to bed. Firstly I want to welcome Ellyn Snape into the school. You will see her around the school with her Mum or Dad.

There is a list of band items that will be placed in your Common room information board.

The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds unless you want to die a slow and painful death.

Know it's time for you all to go to bed sleep well and don't let the bed bugs bite."

As I watch the students slowly get up and walk towards their common rooms, I saw Cheyenne stand from Gryffindor table and walk out with her fellow first years.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"I'm so happy that Cheyenne got into Gryffindor, I just wish that I was their when she was sorted. I know there is next year with Gracie but it won't be the same. I know this year will harder, at least tonight is over and done with." I was saying as we got ready for bed.

"Yes, I suppose you are happy. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow; you will be having first years coming out of your ears by the end of the day." Severus commented as he climbed in next to me and raped an arm around me and giving me a kiss on my head. "As much as I would love to make love to you tonight, I think its best we both have a good night sleep."

"I love you Sev." I commented as I yawned and had fallen asleep as I knew that soon Ellyn would be awake wanting a feed.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

The next morning while I was feeding Ellyn, Severus walked in carrying some Breakfast and Coffee. "Here eat while you can? I know if you don't eat now, you won't eat until Lunch or even Dinner. You know what Poppy said that you need to eat at least 3 meals a day as you are breast feeding."

After Ellyn had finish I handed her over to Severus so that I could eat my Breakfast and drink my coffee. "Is there a list of first years wanting some Counselling yet?"

"No, not yet. Waite until all of the classes start. I've got first years right up. Then I finish with 7th years later in the day. Are you keeping Ellyn with you all day?" Severus asked as he burped Ellyn.

"Not at the moment any way. I'm going to start on writing my own Article on both Teenage boys and girls. I disagree with the one I read Yesterday. Who wrote this, doesn't deal with this age group of kids. So Albus said as long as the kids don't mind I can use them to help me with my take on that Article." I was saying as I finished and changed Ellyn and put her down. "Macy?"

"Macy! Can't come. So Dobby come and helps." Came the reply.

"That's fine, Dobby. Ellyn has been feed and changed. When she wakes up, change her again and come and find me or Professor Snape. We should be in our room until Lunch." At that we walked out heading to our classrooms.

"Sev, behave because if you do, I might have a surprise for you tonight when Ellyn is in bed." After giving Severus a kiss I walked off.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

As I was walking down to the Great Hall for Lunch I heard "Aunty Leanne?" Turning around in time to catch Cheyenne in my arms. "Are you enjoying your first day Cheyenne?"

"I miss Mum, though. Hello Ellyn, I had potions already and Uncle Sev was nasty towards me. Why was he like that?" Cheyenne asked as we walked into the Great Hall.

"Well, Uncle Sev is like that towards all the Students that aren't in his House. As for your Mum, you can always owl her and tell her how you are feeling. I know that she would like to hear from you. OK, I need to get something to eat while I can. Because before I know it I will be in trouble or Ellyn will want her Lunch. If you need to talk, my door is always open." At that I walked up to the staff table, and sat down next to Severus.

"Good to see you made it to Lunch. How was your day so far?" Severus asks while giving me a kiss on the check.

"Good, I was talking to Cheyenne on the way in. I hard you were teaching her earlier and you were your normal self. She misses Katrina. I told her to owl her Mum. And that's how you treat every one that's not in your house." Before I even started Lunch Ellyn started crying for her own Lunch. "Nice timing your Daddy is always telling me I need to eat. However most times you want your dinner first. Well Sev, I better feed her before she starts screaming. I'll see you later."

"I'll come with you; I don't have classes for a while. Then maybe after wards we could…."

"Severus, we cannot do that during the day. At least we have to wait for the weekend for that, otherwise we won't get far. Remember the last time we tired that." I was laughing that time during the last school term.

"Yes, we don't want Albus walking in on us again. I do think that he did enjoy the show. I think he is a pervert." Laughed Severus, as we arrived in our quarters. "Would you like me to change Ellyn's Nappy for you?"

"Thanks, I need to use the toilet myself." By the time I used the toilet Ellyn had a nice new Nappy. So I sat down on the Couch while I feed her. While Severus made me some Coffee and a sandwich.

"Here eat something. I won't take no for an answer. I have been a good all day, will I get a present tonight?" Severus asked while bending down giving me a kiss on the lips. "Here let me put her down so you can finish eating. Yes you do need to finish eating your Lunch or their no surprise for you tomorrow."

"See, I'm eating my Lunch. Sev?" I asked when he came back in from putting Ellyn down.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

After Lunch I went back to my Office. I had found that some of the first years were waiting to talk to me. So I brought them all in at once. "OK, it's your fist day?"

They all nodded their head yes.

"You all miss your Mum and Dad?" I asked again.

They again all nodded their head yes.

"Well, you all write your Parents a letter and then send an owl to deliver that letter. I bet that your Parents would very much enjoy that very much. OK off to class before you get into trouble of being late." I was saying as ushered them out of the door. "If you still fill the same ways tomorrow please come back and we can talk."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Chapter 2

Almost 2 months later it was Halloween when I was call to the up to Albus's Office. "Wizz Fizz." At that the Stone Gargoyle stepped aside and I started walking up the spiral stair way. "Albus, you wanted to see me."

"Please take a set Leanne. This morning I received an Owl from Saint Mungos Hospital. It's about Katrina and Gracie. I'm sorry to say they were killed in a car accident three days ago. Lemon Drops?" Albus offered.

"Has anyone told Cheyenne yet?" I asked as I started crying.

"NO! I thought you would be the best person to tell her. She is in Potions at this moment. I think you should tell her sooner rather than later." Albus continued after handing me a tissue.

Nodding me head I walked out of the Office and started towards the Dungeon's. Knocking on the Potion door than I walked in. "Sorry Professor Snape, I need to talk to Cheyenne."

Nodding his head. "You may leave Cheyenne; you have to do a 10 inch essay on this subject. Due next lesson."

"Come let's go into our Quarters and talk." I was saying as we walked into our quarters. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" I asked.

"No thank you Aunty Leanne. Is there something wrong?" Cheyenne asked as we walked into our quarters and took a seat on the couch.

"I'm sorry to say this, Katrina and Gracie was killed in a car accident 3 days ago. Professor Dumbledore just informed me." I told her as we sat down crying together on the couch.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

One hour later Severus found us sound asleep on the couch. "Leanne? Are you alright?"

Slowly untangling myself from Cheyenne, I nodded towards the bedroom. "Albus called me to his office earlier. To inform me that Katrina and Gracie were killed in a car accident. Macy." I answered after I walked out of the bathroom.

"You called out for Macy." Came the reply with Ellyn in her arms.

Taking Ellyn from Macy. "Can you go to Cheyenne's room and get her a change of clothes. Then can you make up a bed in the Nursery for me when you are done please."

"Macy, will do it straight away." At that Macy popped away.

"I need to get in contact with a Mayleigh Stein. She was Katrina's best friend. Then we need to find a safe way for us to get to Canberra with a four month old." I was saying as I sat down on the bed.

"We can travel by The Knight Boat. I'll book it right away; they can drop us off at Lake Tuggeranong. However we will need a date so that we aren't wasting so much time." Severus was explaining while I cried some more.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

A week later we were boarding The Knight Boat on The Black Lake. "Morning Professor Snape, Mrs Snape. We should arrive on Lake Tuggeranong by 1900 hours their time."

"Thank you, Mr Franklin. We will be in our room until the time comes for us to disembark. Good day to you." Severus was saying as we walked to our cabin.

"I always wanted to go on a relaxing cruise. Mayleigh said she'll meet us at McDonald's on Lake Tuggeranong. I'll call her when we get into Canberra." I was saying as I put Ellyn down for a nap. "I'm going down for a nap as its 0600 hours and I've been up for couple of hours."

"I'll keep an eye out for Cheyenne while you are having a nap."

"Can you get Cheyenne, to lay down too?" I answered as I lay down on the bed.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Just after 1900, we had disembarked from the Knight Boat. We started walking up to McDonald's I pulled out my phone and called Mayleigh. "Evening Mayleigh, I'm just letting you know that we have arrived at McDonald's." I was saying into the message bank. "OK, I left a message on Mayleigh's phone. So what would you like for Dinner?"

While we were waiting for Mayleigh, we ordered 1 large Big Mac meal deal. 2 medium McChicken Burger's meal deals. Half way through the dinner Mayleigh walked in in. "Aunt Mayleigh." Cheyenne called out.

"Hay Cheyenne. Evening Leanne, Severus it is good to see you both." Mayleigh welcomed as she sat down.

"Any news from when I talked to you lastly." I asked as I finished my dinner.

"Yes, I'll talk to you about it later. Do you and Severus have the paper work with you?"

I nodded my head yes. "Thank you, we leave in a week as we need to get back to School. So can you arrange for it to be done on Thursday here? I'll supply the Lawyer. Please don't say anything to Cheyenne when the time comes we will let her know."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Chapter 3

It was finally Christmas Eve. We were staying at the Castle this year; however Cheyenne was staying down in our Quarters instead of up in Gryffindor Tower as she was the only First left. As I walked in Cheyenne and Ellyn were sitting in front of the fire place reading a Twas the Night Before Christmas book.

_"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_

_not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse._

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_

_in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there._

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds,_

_While visions of sugar plums danced in their heads._

_And Mama in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,_

_Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap._

_When out on the roof there arose such a clatter,_

_I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter._

_Away to the window I flew like a flash,_

_tore open the shutter, and threw up the sash._

_The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow_

_gave the lustre of midday to objects below,_

_when, what to my wondering eyes should appear,_

_but a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer._

_With a little old driver, so lively and quick,_

_I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick._

_More rapid than eagles, his coursers they came,_

_and he whistled and shouted and called them by name:_

_Now Dasher! Now Dancer!_

_Now, Prancer and Vixen!_

_On, Comet! On, Cupid!_

_On, Donner and Blitzen!_

_To the top of the porch!_

_To the top of the wall!_

_Now dash away! Dash away!_

_Dash away all! _

_As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,_

_when they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky_

_so up to the house-top the coursers they flew,_

_with the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too._

_And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof_

_the prancing and pawing of each little hoof._

_As I drew in my head and was turning around,_

_down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound. _

_He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,_

_and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot._

_A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,_

_and he looked like a peddler just opening his pack._

_His eyes-how they twinkled! His dimples, how merry!_

_His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!_

_His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,_

_and the beard on his chin was as white as the snow._

_The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,_

_and the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath._

_He had a broad face and a little round belly,_

_that shook when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly._

_He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,_

_and I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself._

_A wink of his eye and a twist of his head_

_soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread._

_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,_

_and filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk._

_And laying his finger aside of his nose,_

_and giving a nod, up the chimney he rose._

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,_

_And away they all flew like the down of a thistle._

_But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,_

_Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"_

"Cheyenne is Severus back yet?" I asked when she had finished reading the book.

"Yes Uncle Sev came back not long ago. When are we leaving for the Staff Christmas party Aunty Leanne?" Cheyenne ask after putting the book away that Mayleigh had sent for Ellyn Christmas present.

"Soon, just remember the only reason you are going is to look after Ellyn. So be good, give me 10 minutes and I'll go and get changed then I'll get Ellyn ready and you can then can changed into something more dressy, but casual." I said as I walked into my room to get changed.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Two hours later when we had eaten and were handing out the present a lot of the staff and gotten both Ellyn and Cheyenne something's. Ellyn had gotten a lot of toys and some books that would do her for the next 6 months onward. Cheyenne had gotten some sweets and books to help with her studies. At which I thought it was nice of them.

"Severus, I'm going to take Ellyn and Cheyenne back to our quarters and put Ellyn to bed. Then I'll be back so behave you while I'm away." I said as I started to walk out with Ellyn in my arms. When we reach the Dungeons and I had feed Ellyn and put her to bed. "If you need anything call out for either Macy or Dobby. Otherwise we will be back latter."

"Aunty Leanne, did you ask any of the staff to buy me anything for Christmas?" Cheyenne asked as she started to look at the books.

"Cheyenne, all I said to the staff, after they asked me, what to get you, I said to 'buy her some books.' However, we did buy you one book and put it from Santa. So that you would have something to open up. Severus and I love you very much. We are glad to have you living with us. Goodnight and don't stay up to late." At that I gave Cheyenne a kiss and walked out.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

When we got back to our room, I was happy to see that Cheyenne was in bed. "Severus, would you like your Christmas present know or do you want it tomorrow." I asked while standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Uuummm, tonight I think. I just put the silence charm up around the room." Severus called out as he climbed into bed.

5 minutes later I called out. "You have to close your eyes, otherwise you won't get anything." I waited to count of 10 '1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10' in that time I walk out and walked over to the side of the bed. "You can open your eyes know."

"Holy fuck, when did you buy that?" Severus asked as he open he's eyes to see me wearing a see through red nighty and a red G-String.

"Well, I brought it while we were in Canberra." I answered as I climbed on top of Severus.

"Thank the lord that you went shopping." Severus was sating as he kissed me on the lips.

"Aunty Leanne?" just then I heard Cheyenne called out.

While I got off Severus, I went and got on my bath robe and opening the door. "Yes Cheyenne, what can I do for you?"

"Ellyn is crying." Came the response.

With a sigh and looking at Severus I walked into the Nursery to take care of Ellyn.

10 minutes later I walked back to find the bed empty. Sighing I took off my rode I started climbing back into bed when I felt two arms grab me from behind, from there his hand started towards my breast. "Severus, where did you get to?"

Without answering me, Severus turned me around and kissed me on the mouth. While he started walking me back towards the bed. "Fuck Lee, I want you out of that nightie right now." As he helped me out of my nightie, Severus laid me down he started sucking on breast, while his other hand started downwards towards my clitoris, where he paused and rubbed while I moaned.

"Please Severus." I was saying all awhile I was playing with his penis.

"Is this what you want?" Severus asked as he inserted a finger into my opening.

Moaning aloud. "Yes."

"Or do you want this?" he asked again when he inserted a second finger.

After a few minutes of pleasure. "Sev, I want you inside me right know."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

The next morning as we sat around the Christmas tree opening presents. "Thank you Aunty Leanne. I love it." Cheyenne was saying as she opened a box that had photos of herself, Katrina and Gracie.

"You are welcome. Mayleigh helped with some of the Photos. When you are ready you put them into Photo albums." I was saying as we continued opening presents. "Can you open Ellyn presents too, if you like."

Once all the present were open and the wrapping paper was thrown out, I pulled out one more present for Severus. "I lied the present I gave you last night wasn't your present. This is, so be careful and open it."

"Is that what I think it is? Is it Fresh water Crocodile scales and Salt water Crocodile scales." Severus asked after opening up the box.

"Yes it is. I notice that you were running low, so when we were in Australia I ordered some for you. Do you like?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"Yes I love it. Thank you for it." Severus answered after kissing me on the lips.

"Let's get this packed away; we are due up in the Great Hall for Christmas lunch." I called out after 2 hours of relaxation.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Chapter 4

June.

"Cheyenne, can you go and run and get that new dress I brought for Ellyn to wear to her first birthday party, Please." I called out as I walked into the lounge room.

"Yes Aunty Leanne. Have you heard if they published your paper on how the best way to handle teenagers?" Cheyenne asked as she walked back into the Lounge room with the dress I needed.

"Yes, it came in today's Owl post. However I need to wait for August's Edition. Just in time for the new School year." I was saying as I changed Ellyn into the dress. "Can you go into Uncle Severus's office and tell him it's time to leave for the Party, Please."

"Uncle Severus, Aunt Leanne said it is time to get ready for Ellyn's Party." Cheyenne called out when she walked into the office.

Grumbling. "Yes, Cheyenne I'll be out in a moment."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Couple hours later, when all the kids had fun and the presents been open. All the kids had a kiddie bag each. "Leanne am I still taking Cheyenne with me to Australia next week?" Harry Potter asked.

"Yes thank you. I haven't told Cheyenne yet that she will be spending some time with Mayleigh if she wants to. I was going to tell her after the Party. Did James and Albus enjoy the Party?" I answered while I looking at a tired Albus in Harry's arms.

"Yes thank you they did enjoy the Party. Confirm with me by Wednesday, if Cheyenne is traveling with me. I leave on the following Monday, and I come back the following Friday. Until then I better get these two home." Harry was saying as he said he's goodbye.

"Aunt Leanne?" Asked Cheyenne.

"Yes Cheyenne." I answered.

"I was wondering during the summer brake if I could go and visit Aunt Mayleigh. Sorry I didn't ask sooner."

"It's a pity you didn't say anything when Harry was around. I know have to Owl him saying that you are going with him to Australia, I gave already organised it with Mayleigh. I thought that you would like to go for a visit." I answered.

"Thank you, maybe next time I just come out and ask. Can I Owl Harry myself that I can go? Then can I Owl Mayleigh that I coming for a visit, please." Cheyenne begged.

"Yes to your first question. You can ring Mayleigh that you are coming. Because we have brought a mobile phone so that you can keep in contact with Mayleigh and any friends that you have in the Muggle world."

"Thank you, Thank you Aunty Leanne. I'll go and send Harry an Owl right away and find out any information so I can arrange with Aunt Mayleigh for a pick up." At that Cheyenne ran off to send an Owl off to Harry.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

The following Monday.

"You do what Harry tells you to do. And behave yourself for Mayleigh." I was saying to Cheyenne as she was trying to board the Knight Boat.

"I will Aunt Leanne. Thank you for this, I will miss you so much." Cheyenne yelled as she walked up the plank.

"Do you have that letter for you read when you are ready?"

"Yes I do. I pack it last night. Goodbye Aunt Leanne." As Cheyenne walked to her cabin, she sat down on the bed and pulled out the letter.

'Dearest Cheyenne,

I didn't know how to say this in person so I decided to writ you a letter. Please don't be angry with me over this.

Firstly, you know that Severus and I love you very much. Over the last 10 months having you in our lives has been

so great. I cannot imagine our lives without you in it.

Secondly, I don't know what you know about your Father said when he found out that you were a witch, and so was

Gracie. Even though he did love you very much, he just wasn't going to have anything to do with you and your sister.

That was why when you came to England for School, it was decided that myself and Severus would be your legal

guardians while you live over here and going to School.

Thirdly, when we were in Australia for Katrina's and Gracie's Funeral, we meet up with your Father and he had

signed over all legal right over to us. This means when you are ready Severus and I would like to adopt you.

While you are in Australia I would like you to think about this. Even talk to Mayleigh about this if you want to.

Has I said take your time, because once you make this decision you cannot change it.

Enjoy your stay; I have packed you some money for you to spend. Just remember that we love you very much.

Love heaps

Aunt Leanne, Uncle Severus and Ellyn.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Pease review.


End file.
